L'antidote
by mangafana
Summary: La guerre est finie mais Heero à disparu, les g-boys se mettent à sa recherche et le retrouvent dans un sale état, avec un petit bonus. One-shot, yaoï


Auteur : mangafana

Titre : l'antidote

Disclaire : rien n'est à moi (ou presque mais vous verrez).

Résumé : La guerre est finie mais Heero à disparu, les g-boys se mettent à sa recherche et le retrouvent dans un sale état, avec un petit bonus. One-shot, yaoï

Je travail sans béta donc désolé si il y a des fautes.

Bonne lecture.

La guerre était finie depuis plus de deux ans et les g-boys avaient été engagés en tant que préventers, métier dans lequel ils excellaient. Ils formaient une équipe à qui rien ni personne ne résistait. Ils avaient tous été recrutés ? Non, car un g-boys résistait encore et toujours à l'envahisseur ... oh, pardon, trompé de film.

Donc je disais, non, ils n'avaient pas tous été recrutés par les préventers, seulement quatre d'entre eux, et c'est justement du dernier membre de l'équipe dont il était question pour l'heure, dans une des salles de réunion du bâtiment principal des préventers, dans la capitale Européenne. Et je tiens à dire que heureusement que les murs de cette salle étaient insonorisé sinon toute la ville aurait profité de la conversation.

A vrai dire, la disparition du dernier d'entre eux avait été un peu étrange, après la bataille finale, il avait été admis à l'hôpital. Jusque là, rien d'anormal me direz-vous, après tout, la der des der avait fait mal. La nuit suivant son admission, il avait disparu, jusque là, vous allez encore me dire qu'il n'y a rien d'anormal, après tout, tous savait qu'il avait une grosse allergie à tout ce qui était blanc et aseptisé (et rose et glucosé aussi, mais ceci est une autre histoire ...) et qu'il n'avait aucune patience, et qu'il préférait se soigner seul, et que ... bref, ça n'avait étonné personne de ne plus le voir dans son lit le matin suivant. Ce qui avait plus étonné et inquiété ses amis avait été qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de les prévenir de sa fuite (pendant la guerre, ils s'étaient pourtant bien rapprochés et même lui s'était montré à de nombreuses occasions plus affectueux et expressif) et surtout, qu'il n'avait pris aucune affaire lui appartenant, pas même son cher ordinateur portable.

À la suite de cette découverte, Duo, Trowa, Quatre et Wufei lui avaient laissé un laps d'un mois pour se manifester d'une quelconque manière avant de lancer les recherches. Deux ans plus tard, ils n'avaient toujours aucune nouvelle de lui. Pas de nouvelle directe, il n'avait pas non plus réutilisé un de ses pseudonymes pour une quelconque formalité, il n'avait plus accédé à aucun de ses mails pour les consulter, il n'avait pas toucher un seul sous de ses 11 comptes séparés qu'il avait approvisionné grâce aux détournements de fonds fait à Oz pendant la guerre, rien, nada, que nicht, choux blanc.

À bout de patience et mort d'inquiétudes, ses amis avaient tout fait pour obtenir un mandat d'arrestation sur la personne du mentor de leur ami, le professeur J. Ils avaient réfléchis et s'étaient dis qu'il n'y avait qu'une personne qui connaissait suffisamment bien Heero pour avoir eu connaissance de ses plans. Après 6 mois de recherches, ils avaient finalement réussi à retrouver la trace du vieux cybernétisé qui s'éclatait à faire des expériences sur des embryons avec des gênes humains et animals ('spèce de malade ...). Ils l'avaient emmenés jusqu'au QG pour pouvoir l'interroger dans les meilleures conditions, par égard pour sa vieille carcasse décrépit, ils l'avaient installés dans une très belle salle de réunion plutôt que dans une salle d'interrogatoire et tout ce qu'on peux dire, c'est que les révélations qu'il venait de leur faire n'étaient pas du tout à leur goût ... Mais alors pas du tout.

« Comment ça « il est mort » ?

-Tout simplement comme ça 02, il est, MORT.

-Comment peut-il être mort ? Il était le plus résistant d'entre nous, il ne se serait pas laisser tuer par qui que ce soit alors dites nous ce que vous en avez fait.

-Mais rien du tout 04, il se trouve qu'à l'heure qu'il est, je peux quasiment affirmer que le soldat 01 est mort.

-Déjà arrêter de nous appeler par nos noms de code, nous ne sommes plus en guerre, nous ne les utilisons plus et je vous répète la question de mon ami :comment peut-il être mort ? L'avez vous tué ? Quelqu'un d'autre l'a t-il tué ? Était-ce un accident ?

-La réponse à votre question réside dans une des phrases que vous venez de prononcer mon cher 05. »

Le docteur J regarda les jeunes hommes devant lui avec un sourire très satisfait accroché aux lèvres. Ces jeunes gens étaient si faciles à déstabiliser et à faire tourner en bourrique, comme preuve, on avait l'impression que le soldat 05 allait lui sauter dessus pour lui arracher les appareils oculaires à la petite cuillère.

Quatre s'approcha de Wufei et mis une main sur son épaule, l'incitent au calme. Wufei baissa les épaules, relâcha son souffle puis s'éloigna un peu. Après la disparition de Heero, tous pensait que ce serait Duo, son partenaire le plus fréquent et son meilleur ami qui serait le plus démoralisé mais, même si effectivement Duo était très démoralisé, c'est Wufei qui inquiéta le plus ses compagnons en sombrant dans une grande déprime. Un soir de grande détresse, alors qu'il avait bu plus que de raison, il avait avouer à ses compagnons d'armes qu'il avait toujours été, était et serait toujours amoureux du soldat parfait. Après la mort de Meiran, il avait eu besoin de solitude et ne voulait se lier à personne puis il l'avait rencontré et il l'avait tout de suite admiré, il était très beau, très intelligent, d'une force et d'une habileté peu commune, puis après l'admiration sans borne, il en était venu à secrètement l'aimer, cet être qui ne semblait pas vouloir mourir, et le laisser seul comme l'avait fait sa femme. Il ne lui avait jamais déclamer ses sentiments, préférant attendre que la guerre soit finie, sous de meilleurs auspices pour que rien ne puisse les séparer, car il savait qu'il n'aurait pas supporter de perdre une autre personne avec qui il se serait émotionnellement impliqué.

Aussi, autant pour retrouver leur ami disparu pour qui ils s'inquiétaient que pour permettre à un autre ami de vivre son amour, ils s'étaient lancés à corps perdus dans ses recherches.

Trowa pris la place de Wufei et poursuivi l'interrogatoire du professeur, un interlocuteur plus calme serait sans doute bénéfique pour tirer des renseignements à ce vieux rat.

« Bon, reprenons, quelle phrase Wufei à dit qui était la réponse à notre question ?

-La guerre est finie.

-La guerre est finie ?

-Il doit y avoir de l'écho dans cette pièce, depuis tout à l'heure, chaque phrase que je dis est répétée.

-Ne vous foutez pas de notre gueule doc, vous n'avez pas l'air d'avoir compris ce pourquoi vous êtes là. On vous pose des questions, vous répondez, et en échange, on vous poursuivra en justice, mais seulement pour expérience interdite, et on ne vous posera pas de question sur la manière dont vous avez obtenu ses embryons …

-… bien.

-Donc, reprenons, la phrase clé est :la guerre est finie ?

-Oui, c'est exact.

-Expliquez vous !

-Le soldat 01 était un soldat qui avait été créé pour participer à la guerre. La guerre est finie, il est donc devenu obsolète. Il n'était donc plus utile de le maintenir en état et je l'ai par conséquent envoyer à la casse.

-Envoyer à la casse ? envoyer à la casse ? Je vais vous …

-Du calme Wufei, laisse Trowa s'occuper de ça.

-Qui plus est, je vous ai menti, je ne l'ai pas envoyer à la casse, je n'ai même pas eu besoin, il était déjà parti de lui même à la casse sans que je lui demande.

-Et vous pensez qu'il est mort ?

-Sans doute étant donné que depuis la fin de la guerre je ne lui ai plus fourni aucun médicament.

-Quel médicament.

-Mes chers enfants, vous avez fait la guerre avec lui et vous n'avez jamais rien remarqué ? Heero Yuy n'est pas réel. Je l'ai créer pour la guerre, et quand je dis créer, je veux bien dire créer. Dès l'embryon, j'ai sélectionner les meilleurs gênes pour lui, un cœur et un corps de sportif de haut niveau, un cerveau de génie, j'ai modifié son code génétique pour qu'il soit plus résistant, plus fort que n'importe quel humain, plus rapide, plus tout que les humains, pour qu'il ai tous les atouts en main pour aider à vaincre l'organisation zodiacal. Malheureusement, toutes ses améliorations ont un coup, et le coup que 01 à dut subir est une dégénérescence de tout son organisme. Ses organes internes et ses muscles se décomposent, ses artères se bouchent, son sang se fluidifie (pour de vrai, ça m'étonnerais que ce soit possible mais on va dire que pour la fic, ça l'est ...). Pour palier ses problèmes, il devait tout les mois s'injecter un produit que je lui fournissais. La guerre étant finie, son existence n'a plus de raison d'être, j'ai donc arrêté de lui fournir son produit et lui ai demandé de disparaître dans un endroit ou sa mort ne ferait pas trop parler d'elle. »

Les révélations du professeur J avait plongé les quatre ex-pilotes dans un état d'incrédulité intense. Finalement, le premier, Duo repris ses esprits et se jeta sur le professeur J en le traitant de meurtrier. Son regard expliquait clairement qu'il avait l'intention de le tuer. Trowa et Quatre durent se mettre à deux pour éloigner leur ami du professeur, sans quoi celui-ci serait déjà passé de vie à trépas. Wufei lui était anéanti, il s'était avachi sur une chaise et, les bras ballants, regardait Duo essayer de tuer le professeur bien qu'il soit retenu par Trowa et Quatre. Mais cela lui était devenu indifférent, l'homme qu'il aimait était mort, il n'avait plus de raison de vivre. Dans sa tête, il essayait de déterminer quel serait le meilleur moyen d'en finir avec la vie quand il entendit vaguement Quatre demandé :

« Et vous êtes sur qu'il est mort ?

-Et bien, sur non, je n'ai pas vu son corps, mais quasiment, la dégénérescence de son corps jusqu'à la mort devait prendre un an et demi, cela fait deux ans qu'il a arrêter de prendre la solution, il doit donc être mort. » Se détournant du professeur, les g-boys se regardèrent et dirent :

« Normalement, il aurait donc dût mourir, mais nous le connaissons tous et savons qu'il est aussi têtu qu'une mule, il ne fais jamais ce que l'on attend de lui, je suis sur qu'il y a un espoir, s'il était mort, je l'aurais senti mourir, de cela je suis sur.

-C'est vrai Quatre ?

-Oui, il est peut-être quelque part, mal en point mais il n'est pas mort.

-Alors il faut le retrouver.

-Oui mais ou ? le doc à dis qu'il lui avait demandé de ne pas ce faire remarquer. Après une guerre, ce ne sont pas les endroits qui manquent qui ressemble à cette description. Autant sur Terre que dans les colonies d'ailleurs.

-Oui, mais Heero viens des colonies, et il sais que nous sommes sur terre, je pense qu'il aurait plutôt tendance à vouloir aller dans les colonies pour minimiser le risque de ce faire remarquer.

-Oui mais ou aller dans les colonies ?

-L2 est une poubelle géante, si quelqu'un veux se faire oublier c'est l'endroit idéal, ce n'est pas pour rien que c'est la colonie ou il y a le plus de gosses livrés à eux même.

-Donc nous partons pour L2 ?

-Oui, on part pour L2. » Les 4 g-boys quittèrent la pièce sans plus attendre, mais non sans que Duo fasse un dernier doigt d'honneur au professeur J et que Quatre recommande chaudement le professeur aux gardiens, derrière la porte.

En partant, le professeur J put entendre Duo dire : « Je me disais bien qu'il pouvait pas être un humain normal, gauler comme il est, c'était impossible !

-MAXWELL ! »

Le temps d'obtenir les autorisations de leurs supérieurs et de la colonie pour la mission, une semaine était passée et pendant cette semaine, les quatre g-boys avaient beaucoup parlés, pour essayer de décider de la marche à suivre, de ce qui allait ce passer, s'il était mal en point, la manière dont ils allaient le soigner … et l'engueuler pour les avoir ainsi évincé et avoir voulu les quitter de cette manière sans aucune parole ni d'au revoir, mais jamais ils ne parlaient d'une éventualité que tous avaient pourtant à l'esprit … et s'il était mort ? Profitant de ce laps de temps qu'ils étaient contraints d'accepter, ils avaient soutirer au professeur J la formule du sérum que devait prendre Heero tout les mois pour aller mieux et en avait fait produire une bonne dose par les laborantins du LabWinner.

Après 36 heures de vol, ils atterrirent enfin à l'aéro-navette de L2. Ils débarquèrent, réglèrent les papiers administratifs (entre autre le port d'arme) puis se retrouvèrent dehors. Il faisait une chaleur assommante sur L2 en cette période de l'année. Quatre se tourna vers Duo et lui dit :

« Duo, tu es celui qui connaît le mieux la colonie, alors d'après toi, par où devrions-nous commencer ?

-Et bien, pas que je m'en vante mais c'est vrai, je connais super bien la colonie, mais ça date quand même depuis la dernière fois que je suis venu. Enfin, si les choses sont toujours tels que je les connais, il vaut mieux aller d'abord dans le quartier Ouest, c'est pas le plus pauvre mais c'est là qu'on a le plus de chance d'obtenir des renseignements, les gens là bas dénoncerait père et mère pour avoir un peu de tune et si on décide de payer nos renseignements, met avis qu'on le trouvera vite, notre first pilot.

-Bien, alors allons-y. »

Ils prirent possession d'une voiture de service qui avait été mise à leur disposition et partirent en direction du quartier Ouest. Ils se garèrent dans un parking payant (« « car rien n'est gratuit sur L2 » c'est la devise des prostituées ici … sisi, c'est vrai Quatre ». « Je te crois Duo ») et durent affronter une horde de nécessiteux qui demandait l'aumône à la sortie du parking.

Après que Duo ait bien expliqué à ses personnes qu'ils n'auraient rien d'eux dans un langage que seule les gens de L2 semblait comprendre (« Foutez nous la paix bande de bip bip bip bip bipbipbipbipbibpbibpbibpbibpbiboi »), les g-boys s'aventurèrent dans l'artère principale du quartier. Elle était bordée de boutique en tout genre, sex-shop, bar, bar a striptease, un petit super marché et une boutique de vêtement gothique. Il y avait aussi des vendeurs ambulants (des prostitué(e)s).

Duo les entraîna dans une petite ruelle sombre et entra dans l'immeuble par une porte latérale. Les autres le suivirent, il semblait savoir ou aller et ils lui avaient trop de fois confier leur vie pour douter de lui maintenant. En pénétrant dans l'immeuble, Duo commença à beugler « Yo Tony, comment ça va ? » Duo s'était adressé par ses paroles à un homme d'un certain âge maintenant, avec un ventre rebondit, le crâne dégarni et de petites lunettes posées au bout de son nez. Il lisait un livre derrière un comptoir au moment de leur entrée et les regarda d'un drôle d'air. Quatre, Trowa et Wufei regardèrent le lieu ou ils étaient arrivés et se retrouvèrent … dans une librairie, c'était étonnant, surtout dans ce quartier. L'homme, « Tony » pris la parole et demanda, tout en enlevant ses lunettes :

« On se connaît jeune homme ?

-Bien sur qu'on se connaît Tony, tu me connaît même depuis que je suis crevette.

-Je connais plein de jeunes depuis qu'ils sont crevette mais j'en connais pas qui ont les cheveux aussi long, sinon je m'en souviendrais.

-Bah disons que quand j'ai quitté la colonie, je les avaient quand même un peu moins long.

-Quitter la colonie ? Je connais personne qui ai pu quitter la colonie … Oh, Duo, c'est toi ?

-Et oui Tony, c'est ce bon vieux Duo.

-Ah, 'scuse moi, ça a été dure de te reconnaître, quand tu es parti, tu n'étais pas plus grand que mon pouce et maintenant tu reviens et tu es un jeune homme. Bon, bien sur il y a eu des photos mais on voyait jamais ta tronche clairement.

-C'était fait exprès bien sur, tu sais que je suis un sex-symbole, je voulais pas que les filles s'évanouissent devant une photo.

-En tout cas, t'es toujours aussi modeste, ça fait peur. » et sur ses mots il ébouriffa les cheveux de Duo puis se tourna vers les autres g-boys :

« Mais pardon, je ne me suis pas présenté, je suis Tony, et je suis libraire.

-Ainsi que bookmaker, indic et plein d'autre truc.

-J'ai appris que tu étais devenu préventers … j'espère que vous n'êtes pas venu fermé mon commerce, tu sais que les gens du coins ne vivent quasiment que grâce aux jobs que je leur fourni.

-Oui, t'inquiète pas, je sais. Et vous savez, quand il dit que les gens ne vivent que grâce à lui, c'est pas de la vantardise, ce gars possède la moitié des commerces de L2 et c'est lui qui aide aussi les gosses à s'en sortir, il m'a donné mon premier job, j'étais coursiers, c'est pour ça que je connaissais toutes les petites rues de L2.

-Ouais, c'est vrai, t'étais même plutôt doué. Je t'ai regretté quand tu es parti. En plus, au début, j'ai cru que t'étais mort alors je peux te dire que j'ai été peiné.

-Ouais, c'est bien beau tout ça, ce remémorer ses bons souvenirs mais tu vois, là on a besoin de toi, c'est pour ça qu'on est passé te voir.

-A ton service Duo … moyennant finance bien sur.

-T'inquiète pas, on a du liquide.

-Bon, alors dis moi, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-On veux des infos.

-Quel genre ?

-Du genre un gars qui aurait débarqué ici il y a un an et demi, deux ans peut-être. Métissé nippon un peu, super discret, qui ferait pas parler de lui et qui serait mal en point. Tu vois ? Ou t'as ça dans tes connaissances ?

-Écoute, là comme ça je ne vois pas mais je vais me renseigner et je … ah, non, attend, j'ai peut-être ce que tu recherche. Tu vois, il y a un gosse, un asiatique, je le connais depuis qu'il a été abandonné sur L2. Comme toi, il a grandi avec une bande mais contrairement aux autres qui étaient des sacrés loulous, lui restait toujours calme et ne faisait jamais de conneries comme ses potes. Il était toujours d'un calme olympien, il ne parlait quasiment jamais, il était même plutôt taciturne, tu vois, genre « j'vous parle pas alors me parlez pas sinon je mord ». Tu vois le genre ?

-Carrément ouais, j'ai au moins deux potes qui ressemble à ça, pas vrai Wuwu ?

-La ferme Maxwell.

-Ouais, bon bref, le gosse je t'ai dit, je le connaissais depuis qu'il était tout petit, il venait ici avec son chef de bande à peu près une fois par semaine pour que je leur file des conserves pour survivre. Un bon gosse, même s'il ne parlait pas. Et puis il y a à peu près deux ans, Brandon, le chef de bande est venu avec quelqu'un d'autre alors je lui ai demandé ou était le gosse mais il n'a pas pu me répondre. Je me suis dis qu'il était peut-être mort, c'était malheureux mais pas insolite alors j'ai laissé tombé. Puis un ou deux mois après ça, j'ai revu le gosse se promener en ville, je suis aller le voir et je lui ai demandé ce qu'il devenait, pourquoi il n'était pas avec la bande, et il m'a dit qu'il s'était trouvé un papa. Je lui ai demandé de m'expliquer mais il m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas le temps, qu'il devait faire des courses pour son papa, et il est parti. J'étais moi-même avec un de mes jeunes alors je lui ai demandé de le filer pour qu'il me donne quelques renseignements sur ce papa. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir du mal à marcher ou d'être blessé mais je préférais quand même m'en assurer, tu me connais Duo.

-Ouais, là dessus je te fais confiance, je sais que tu ferais tout pour éviter qu'il arrive malheur aux gosses.

-Je fais bien travailler quelques filles et garçons dans ce domaine mais jamais des mineurs et jamais sans qu'ils comprennent ce qu'ils font.

-Je sais ça, t'inquiète, et donc, ce papa ?

-Donc mon garçon l'a suivi jusque chez lui et a un peu espionner, il m'a dit que le gars était assez jeune mais qu'il avait l'air clean, il avait un peu zieuter par la fenêtre et n'avait pas vu de bouteilles ni de seringue, le gars avait l'air en assez bonne santé à l'époque. Par contre, mon gars m'a dit qu'il l'avait jamais vu avant et je lui fait confiance, ce gosse a des yeux partout. C'est peut-être votre gars, j'en connais pas d'autre sinon. En tout cas, il est doué parce que pour que je n'entende pas parler de lui avant, c'est qu'il est fort.

-Si c'est celui à qui on pense, alors il est très fort. Tu sais ou il habite ?

-Le pez d'abord mon petit Duo.

-Tu veux combien ?

-ça dépend, à combien vous estimez ses renseignements ?

-Ils nous sont inestimable.

-J'aime pas l'inestimable, j'arrive jamais à le chiffrer. » Déclara Tony en leur faisant un sourire. Finalement, après avoir négocié avec lui (c'est Duo qui s'en est chargé, il est le meilleur là dedans.) ils reprirent la conversation là ou ils l'avaient laissé.

« Ok, c'est bon pour moi.

-Alors, son adresse ? » Tony se tourna vers une porte se situant au fond et cria :

« NAT, VIENS ICI MON GARCON. »

A cet appel, la porte du fond s'ouvrit sur un petit garçon d'origine asiatique. Il devait avoir 4 ou 5 ans. Le teint pâle, de grands yeux noir, des cheveux noir lui arrivant aux épaules, ils semblaient fin et souple. Une fine bouche rouge. Il était assez petit et plutôt mince. Il s'approcha et regarda Tony de ses grands yeux d'un air interrogateur. Tony se tourna vers les g-boys en disant :

« Voilà le petit dont je vous parlait. Il sais lire et compter, pour son âge c'est super bien alors du coup, je l'ai engager en tant que commis et comptable après les cours. »

« Nat » regarda les quatre amis avec de grands yeux et aucun ne put retenir un sourire, ce gosse était vraiment adorable mais Duo était aussi très étonné et il se pencha vers Nat pour lui demander :

« Tu vas à l'école ?

-Voui.

-C'est bien dit donc, tu sais que tu devrais être content, il y a des tas de gosses qui n'ont pas ta chance.

-Oui, je sais, mais papa a dit que c'était inadmissible que je n'aille pas à l'école alors c'est lui qui me paye l'école.

-C'est bien, et tu as de bons résultats ?

-… » Nat rougi et regarda le sol pendant que Tony mettait sa main sur son épaule.

« De bons résultats ? tu rigole ou quoi, il est le premier de sa classe. C'est un vrai génie. Bon, Nat, ces messieurs cherchent ton papa, tu peux les emmener chez toi s'il te plait ?

-Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait de mal ?

-Rien mon poussin, on est juste inquiet parce que on a perdu un ami et on se demande si c'est pas ton papa, c'est tout. » Répondit Quatre en se mettant à la hauteur du garçon. Celui-ci regarda Tony pour avoir confirmation et quand il lui fit un sourire, il ne s'inquiéta pas plus. Ils prirent congés de Tony et suivirent Nat dans le dédale des ruelles de L2. Le petit garçon était assez curieux de ce que voulait ses gens à son papa alors il les interrogea et ils firent de même pour avoir confirmation qu'il s'agissait bien de Heero.

« Dis moi Nat, c'est quoi le nom de ton papa ?

-Bah, papa. » Répondit Nat en regardant Duo comme un crétin pour avoir posé la question. Duo fit un grand sourire et repris.

« Oui, bien sur. Et dis moi, il est comment ton papa ?

-Il est très beau. » Les g-boys se regardèrent et se retinrent de rire, visiblement, Nat était trop petit pour répondre à leurs questions. Ils insistèrent néanmoins :

« Et il fait quoi comme travail ?

-Il peut pas aller au travail, il est malade.

-Ah, il est malade ?

-Oui, il est tout faible.

-Ah bon. Et dis moi, si il ne peux pas travailler, comment il fait pour avoir des sous ?

-Il prend dans le matelas. » Duo était mort de rire, ce gosse était impayable. Quatre avait un sourire qui lui déchirait les joues tellement il se retenait de rire. Trowa avait un sourire en coin très prononcé et Wufei regardait attendri ce petit garçon qui ne semblait pas connaître le mensonge. C'était un âge bénit que celui-ci ou on dit la vérité sans se soucier de savoir si c'est mal ou méchant. Il pris la main de Wufei qui n'avançait pas asse vite à son goût et continua à les mener à travers les ruelles sombres de L2. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans un endroit très sale ou tout et n'importe quoi jonchait le sol. Une odeur écœurante leur parvint et ils froncèrent le nez. Ils virent au loin une bande de chien en liberté qui se coursaient. De toute évidence, c'était là le quartier sud de la colonie, le plus pauvre. Nat les emmena encore un peu loin puis il bifurqua dans une ruelle étroite. Il monta un escalier en ferraille qui les menaient au premier étage puis entra directement en criant :

« Papa, je suis rentré, j'ai ramené des amis à toi. » Il posa son petit sac de cours dans la cuisine, sur laquelle donnait la porte d'entrée. Une porte au fond de la salle s'ouvrit et tous purent voir apparaître Heero Yuy. Mais pas Heero comme ils le connaissaient, jeune, beau et vigoureux, mais Heero, livide, transpirant à cause d'une fièvre sans doute et qui jetait sur eux un regard dangereux. Les g-boys reculèrent prêt à s'en aller en cas de réel danger, mais Heero sembla les reconnaître et rangea à l'arrière de son pantalon le pistolet qu'il tenait caché derrière lui, pour ne pas effrayer son fils. Celui-ci lui fit un grand sourire et se jeta dans ses bras, pour recevoir un gros câlin, que Heero sembla très heureux de lui donner même si il semblait un peu gêner que d'autres y assiste.

« T'as vu papa, ses gens, ils ont dit que tu étais un ami à eux qui s'était perdu alors je les ai emmenés.

-C'est bien Nathan. Comment était l'école ? Tu t'es bien amusé ?

-Oui, c'était super bien, avec John, on a jouer à cache cache à la récré et il a pas réussi à me trouver, j'étais mis derrière les maîtres.

-C'est bien, et tu as eu de bonnes notes ?

-Non, on a pas eu de notes mais on a fait un devoir sur les soustractions, et bin il était trop facile.

-Tant mieux. Nathan, tu peux aller faire tes devoirs dans la chambre s'il te plait ? Il faut que je discute avec mes amis.

-Ok. » le petit garçon récupéra son sac, fit un big sourire à son père et disparu par la porte d'où son père était apparu. Visiblement, l'appartement n'avait que deux pièces mais, comme ils s'en rendaient compte, L2 était vraiment très pauvre alors habiter dans un deux pièces devait faire d'eux des gens assez aisés.

Heero s'approcha de la table, tira une chaise et s'avachit dessus. Il pris son flingue de son pantalon et le posa sur la table en signe de paix. Il leur fit signe de s'asseoir avant de ce rendre compte qu'il n'y avait plus que deux chaises libres. En toute logique, Duo et Quatre auraient du s'y asseoir pour discuter avec lui mais c'est Quatre et Wufei qui s'avancèrent et prirent place.

Heero poussa un soupir puis se pris la tête entre les mains, l'air fatigué. Par ce geste, Heero dévoila légèrement ses avant-bras et Wufei s'inquiéta tout de suite de remarquer leur maigreur. Mais il est vrai que l'aspect général de Heero ne parlait pas en sa faveur. Il n'aurait pas été amoureux et il ne l'aurait pas connu, il aurait eu peur de ce squelette ambulant.

« Comment avez-vous réussi à me retrouver ?

-ça fait quand même 2 ans qu'on te recherche Heero, tu ne devrais pas être étonné que au bout de 2 ans on t'ai enfin retrouvé.

-Et bien si, je suis étonné, je pensais avoir effacé toute mes traces.

-Effectivement, si ça peut te rassurer, ce n'est pas une erreur de ta part qui nous a mis sur ta piste mais des témoignages.

-Témoignages ?

-Oui, d'abord, le professeur J.

-Ah.

-Il a dit qu'il t'avais demandé de disparaître et un des endroits les plus pratiques pour disparaître en paix, c'est L2.

-…je le savais que j'aurais du me suicider … Et une fois arrivés ici, comment avez-vous trouver Nathan ?

-Grâce à son employeur. C'est le plus gros indic de tout L2.

-Son quoi ?

-Son employeur ! » Et là, sans comprendre, les g-boys virent Heero froncer les sourcils et se lever rapidement pour quasiment emboutir la porte communicant à la chambre.

« Nathan, qu'est-ce que j'apprends ? Tu travail ? Et que fais tu comme travail ?

-Je fais des maths.

-Des maths ?

-Oui, pour gros Tony, je fais des calculs en colonne. Il dit que c'est ses comptes et que je suis doué.

-Je ne veux pas le savoir, ce n'est pas bien, tu ne dois pas travailler, les enfants de ton âge ne doivent pas travailler. Dès demain, je veux que tu aille voir « gros Tony » et que tu lui dise que tu arrête de travailler pour lui. Et tu rentreras tout de suite après l'école. Tu es puni, pendant toute une semaine tu n'aura pas le droit à ton histoire du soir.

-Oh non !!

-Si, maintenant fini tes devoirs. »

Heero réapparu par la porte et la referma doucement avant de se laisser retomber dans la chaise qu'il avait abandonné plus tôt. Duo fit la grimace et s'avança vers Heero :

« écoute Hee-chan, 'soit pas trop sévère avec lui, c'est de notre faute aussi, visiblement tu n'étais pas au courant et nous, on arrive et on met les pieds dans le plat. Tu sais, c'est important pour un gosse sur L2 de pouvoir trouver un job et bosser et …

-Je t'arrête tout de suite Duo, es-tu en train de me faire la moral quand à l'éducation que je dois donner à mon fils ?

-…

-Tu n'as pas d'enfant que je sache, alors ne viens pas me donner des conseils sur l'éducation que je prodigue au mien. Qui plus est, même si tu en avais, j'élève mon fils comme je l'entend. »

Le ton était monté entre les deux premiers pilotes et à présent ils se regardaient en chien de faïence. Duo céda le premier et parti bouder dans un coin de la cuisine, vexé. Heero soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux, les ébouriffants encore plus et donnant une folle envie à Wufei de passer ses doigts dedans, ils avaient l'air si doux.

« Oui, donc, on a demandé à gros Tony et il nous a dit que un jeune asiatique venu de nul part avait récupérer un gosse des rues et l'élevait correctement, alors on a demandé à Nat de nous conduire à toi. Et voilà, nous sommes là. » Quatre avait terminé son histoire assez nerveusement, depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, ils avaient trouvés le moyen d'énerver Heero deux fois … en moins d'une heure, vous vous rendez compte alors que le soldat 01 Heero zen attitude, moi rien ne m'ébranle Yuy ne s'était jamais énervé devant eux.

« D'accord, alors puisque vous m'avez retrouvez, qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

-Ce qu'on veut ? Mais enfin Heero, on est tes amis, ça fait deux ans que tu as disparu sans laisser de traces alors on s'est inquiétés. Et on s'est encore plus inquiétés pour toi quand on a appris que tu avais besoin d'un médicament pour survivre et que ça faisait deux ans que tu ne l'avais pas pris. On t'as cru mort Heero.

-… ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ne saurait tarder.

-Ne dis pas ça Heero, tiens, prends. » déclara Quatre en lui tendant une seringue. Heero sembla hésiter puis détourna la tête pour dire :

« ça ne servirait à rien maintenant, c'est trop tard.

-La faute à qui ? tu serais venu plus tôt, tu nous en aurais parler, on t'aurait aider et cette situation ne serait jamais arrivée.

-Ouais, et puis c'est quoi ce « c'est trop tard » ? tu renonces aussi facilement ? Tu viens de nous faire tout un speech sur l'éducation et tu renonces à vivre aussi facilement ? Qui prendra soin de Nat quand tu sera parti, si tu te laisses mourir ? » Heero sembla méditer sur ses paroles puis déclara :

« Je lui donnerais de l'argent avant de partir, il saura se débrouiller avec ça, j'en suis sur.

-Oui, peut-être Heero, mais au niveau affectif, comment il va s'en tirer ? Ce gosse a été abandonné depuis sa plus tendre enfance, puis il trouve un papa qu'il aime et ce papa va disparaître. Si c'était pour faire ça, autant ne pas le prendre avec toi du tout Heero, tu lui aurais fait moins de mal. Et si tu l'as pris pour toi, pour combler un vide, tu aurais mieux faire de prendre un chat, tu lui aurais manqué aussi mais pas tant que ça. » Duo fulminait maintenant, et Heero avait enfoui sa tête entre ses bras, semblant indécis. La première fois depuis qu'ils le connaissait.

« Je pensais pas … je pensais pas … En fait, ça c'est fait naturellement, le gosse m'a trouvé alors que je dormais près de l'aéro-navette. J'étais arrivé trop tard pour avoir une chambre dans un hôtel alors je dormais sur le trottoir. Il m'a apporté de l'eau, pensant que j'avais soif et c'est pour ça que je dormais dehors. Pour le remercier, je lui ai payé un petit déjeuner dans un bistro. Il a mangé comme quatre. Après, je voulais me trouver un appart' mais je ne voyais pas ou aller, ou me rendre, je n'avais rien prévu pour partir, à part de l'argent, et là encore il m'a aider, le temps passant, il revenait de plus en plus souvent, dormais quelque fois à la maison, et au final, une fois ou on faisait des courses, une grosse truie m'a abordée pour me draguer, heureusement, Nat est arrivé et j'ai dit que c'était mon fils, pour la faire partir. Nat m'a appelé papa … et depuis, on vis comme ça, c'est mon fils. C'est arrivé comme ça, ce n'était pas prémédité.

-C'est bien Hee-chan, tu as enfin laissé quelqu'un passer ton cercle impénétrable et c'est magnifique ce que tu as donné à ce petit garçon, mais maintenant, ta vie ne t'appartient plus à toi seule, tu lui dois de rester en vie à lui aussi. Alors prend cette putain de seringue et fais toi une injection.

-Elle ne servira pas à grand chose, la plupart de mes organes ont finis de fonctionner, selon mes estimations, je serais mort d'ici deux ou trois semaines.

-Alors raison de plus pour te faire l'injection Heero, ça ne peux pas te faire de mal. Écoute, on va demander un rapatriement sanitaire d'urgence et arrivé sur Terre, on va te soigner avec les meilleurs médecins.

-Non, ça ne sert à rien, mon état est trop avancé, à ce stade, il faudrait faire une greffe de quasiment tout mes organes, et puis si je suis parti, c'est parce que je ne suis plus utile, le monde est en paix et …

-Je t'arrête tout de suite, Yuy, effectivement le monde est en paix mais ça ne veux pas dire qu'il n'y a plus de problèmes. Nous nous sommes tous engagés dans les préventers car la violence continue à gronder, il y a toujours des trafiquants d'arme a arrêter. Et puis nous avons besoins de toi, nous avons été une équipe pendant toute la guerre et tu as disparu du jour au lendemain, sans nous laisser de nouvelles, nous nous sommes inquiétés. Sans toi, notre équipe n'était pas complète, tu nous a manqué … tu m'as manqué … » Wufei avait dit les derniers mots en rougissant. Heero avait lever les yeux vers lui pendant sa tirade et à la fin de celle-ci, il avait baisser les yeux, une légère rougeur apparaissant sur ses joues. Les autres se regardèrent et échangèrent un sourire, cela allait peut-être être plus facile qu'ils ne le pensaient.

« Mais je suis quasiment un infirme maintenant, je ne peux pas rester plus de 20 minutes debout, je n'en ai plus pour longtemps.

-Alors prend cette seringue Yuy, elle te fera du bien et nous partirons tout de suite après.

-Je ne veux pas laisser Nat.

-Pour qui nous prends tu Yuy ? Il viens avec nous bien sur, et nous nous occuperons bien de lui pendant ta convalescence, c'est ton fils après tout. »

Wufei avait approché sa chaise de celle de Heero et lui avait pris la main pendant son discours. Il lui fit un léger sourire auquel Heero répondit par un rougissement plus prononcé encore.

Heero tendit la main vers la seringue que Quatre avait posé sur la table, s'en empara et l'enfonça dans sa cuisse, s'injectant ce produit qui allait peut-être lui sauver la vie.

Quatre fit un sourire au presque futur couple puis pris son téléphone pour demandé l'évacuation d'urgence pour 6 personnes. Heero se leva et alla chercher Nat, lui expliquant que ses amis l'avaient convaincu l'aller se faire soigner sur Terre et que donc, ils allaient déménagés. Il lui demanda de réunir ce qu'il préférait dans la maison, lui allait réunir leurs vêtements puis ils se retrouveraient très vite dans la cuisine. Nat parti comme une flèche dans la chambre, suivi plus lentement par Heero. Le petit garçon ne mis pas plus de trois minutes pour réunir son cartable avec toutes ses affaires scolaires et son nounours. Heero revint peu de temps après lui avec une valise assez petite qui devait contenir toutes ses affaires plus celles de Nat.

« Ils nous attendent déjà à l'aéro-navette. » déclara Quatre, un sourire heureux aux lèvres. Ils avaient enfin réussi à récupérer leur compagnon.

Trowa, qui n'avait pas encore prononcé une seule parole, pris d'autorité la valise et le cartable des Yuy, et leur adressa un magnifique sourire en coin rien que pour eux. Heero sourit et pris Nat dans ses bras. Ils franchirent la porte d'entrée de l'appartement pour la dernière fois et aucun d'eux ne regarda en arrière.

« Dis papa, puisque on va sur Terre, est-ce qu'on aura un jardin ?

-Oui, Nat, vous aurez un jardin parce que vous allez vivre avec nous, dans la grande maison de Quatre et il a un gigantesque jardin. Les g-boys sont enfin réuni mais ils n'accepteront plus jamais d'être séparés. » Nat ne compris pas la dernière remarque mais Heero lui, la compris très bien et n'ajouta rien, acceptant tacitement de vivre à nouveau avec ses anciens collègues.

« Dis papa, puisque on aura un jardin, je pourrais avoir un chien ?

-Comment as tu pu arriver de l'idée d'un jardin à l'idée d'un chien ?

-Bah, comme ça. Alors ?

-… on verra. Mais il faut que tu saches qu'on va sur Terre pour me soigner alors je ne serait pas forcément toujours là. Mais je vais te laisser avec mes amis, je vais te présenter, le blond, là, c'est Quatre, celui avec la natte comme les filles (« hé ») c'est Duo, là, qui porte notre valise c'est Trowa et enfin, celui qui te ressemble, c'est Wufei. Quand je dormirais ou que je ne serais pas là, il faudra que tu sois sage comme d'habitude et que tu les écoutes d'accord ?

-D'accord, mais tu vas pas être là pendant longtemps ?

-Je ne sais pas, sans doute.

-Pasque tu es très malade ?

-Oui, mais j'irais bientôt mieux, et j'irais encore mieux si je sais que tu es sage et que tu leur obéi bien, d'accord.

-Voui, je serais un gentil garçon.

-Je sais, tu es un très gentil garçon.

-je t'aime papa.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Nat. »

Les g-boys étaient très ému par ce dialogue pourtant simple entre un père et son fils. Heureusement, ils arrivaient en vu de la voiture, Heero commençait à faiblir et le bras qui tenait Nat et ses jambes tremblaient de plus en plus. Ils s'installèrent à l'arrière, Nat sur les jambes de son père et arrivèrent rapidement à l'aéro-navette et décollèrent pour la Terre. Pendant tout le voyage, Heero dormi et les g-boys s'occupèrent avec bonheur de Nat qui était un garçon exquis.

Une ambulance et une voiture de service les attendaient à la sortie de la navette. Heero devait être opéré rapidement car chaque seconde sans intervention le rapprochait de la mort. On permis à Nat de rester avec son père dans l'ambulance et ils suivirent celle-ci en voiture. Tout à coup, sans prévenir, l'ambulance mis les gyrophares et s'élança, toute sirène hurlante vers l'hôpital. Les g-boys, intrigués, mirent aussi leur gyrophares et les suivirent en priorité absolue. Arrivés à l'hôpital, ils virent les ambulanciers sortir Heero sur un brancard, un masque à oxygène sur le nez. Nat pleurait dans l'ambulance. Wufei alla le chercher et lui demanda ce qui s'était passé :

« Je sais pas, il parlait avec moi et puis il a arrêter de parler et il a commencé à sifflé alors le monsieur en blanc est venu et il a dit quelque chose avec poumons dedans et il lui a mis un masque sur le nez et on a roulé plus vite. » Wufei essaya de son mieux de consoler le petit alors que Quatre demandait la chambre dans laquelle leur ami avait été transporté. Ils montèrent au deuxième étage et n'eurent aucun mal à repérer la chambre de leur ami, c'était celle ou il y avait le plus d'agitation, au moins 5 médecins et une dizaine d'infirmière se pressaient autour de leur ami. Une infirmière venait de faire sauter tous les boutons de la chemise de leur ami pour dévoiler son torse. Les g-boys décidèrent d'aller s'asseoir plus loin, pour que le petit garçon ne soit pas trop choqué par le traitement que pouvait recevoir son père. L'ambiance était électrique, tous s'inquiétaient. Pour détendre l'atmosphère, Duo décida de plaisanter un peu en taquinant Wufei :

« Et bah dit donc, Wufei, je suis impressionné par ta maîtrise.

-Ma maîtrise ?

-Ouais, moi, si une morue avait arraché la chemise de Trowa comme elle l'a fait avec Heero, je l'aurais tué. »

Et ça marcha très bien, Wufei rouspéta, et tempêta si fort qu'une infirmière vint même lui demander de calmer ses ardeurs en leur précisant bien qu'il y avait des gens qui avaient besoin de repos. Enfin, au moins ça avait eu le mérite de détendre un peu tout le monde et de faire arrêter les pleurs de Nat, toujours sur les genoux de Wufei. Le petit garçon se tourna vers Duo et demanda :

« Pourquoi tu voudrais pas qu'une fille fasse ça à Trowa ?

-Parce que je préfère les garçons et lui aussi et que on est amoureux l'un de l'autre.

-Amoureux ?

-Oui. » confirma Duo en attrapant le pull de Trowa et en tirant dessus, le faisant se rapprocher et en l'embrassant goulument. Le petit garçon regarda ça et fit une grimace de dégout en fronçant le nez :

« Beurk.

-Pourquoi beurk ? Moi j'aime bien embrasser Trowa.

-Voui mais c'est beurk quand même. » déclara obstinément le garçonnet. Wufei semblait très déçu et tirait la tronche alors Quatre décida d'intervenir :

« Mais non c'est pas beurk, c'est beau, ça veux dire qu'ils sont amoureux, c'est bien non ?

-Oui c'est bien, mais les bisous c'est beurk.

-C'est les bisous qui sont beurk ?

-Oui.

-Alors si tu me vois moi embrasser mon amie Hilde, ça sera beurk aussi ?

-Oui, très beaucoup. » Quelques couleurs revinrent sur le visage de Wufei. Il s'était inquiété parce que il aimait Heero mais n'accepterait jamais d'être avec lui si pour ça Heero devait ce mettre son fils à dos. Nat était plus important que lui, ça c'était sur.

« Et ton papa, il a déjà embrasser quelqu'un ?

-Duo !!

-Bah quoi, je demande.

-Non, jamais, c'est beurk.

-Oui, ça on a compris. Et dis moi, si ton papa il faisait un bisous sur la bouche à un autre garçon, tiens, comme euh, si ton papa et Wufei se faisait un bisous sur la bouche, ça serait beurk ? Ça t'embêterais ?

-ça m'embêterais pas mais il faudra qu'il se lave la bouche si il veut me faire un câlin après.

-Alors si ton papa était amoureux d'un garçon ça te dérangerait pas ?

-Bah non, pourquoi ?

-Pour rien, bon, voilà une bonne chose de faite. » déclara Duo, assez fier de lui.

Un médecin s'approcha de leur groupe et demanda « Excusez-moi, c'est vous qui êtes avec le jeune homme qu'on viens d'emmener ?

-Oui.

-Bien, il me faut son nom et ses allergies. Nous cherchons encore ce qu'il a mais il nous a fait une grosse frayeur dans l'ambulance, ses poumons ont lâchés.

-Docteur, ce n'est pas que nous mettons en doute vos connaissances mais un médecin devrait arriver sous peu et c'est lui qui va s'occuper de notre ami. Je vous demanderais en attendant de préparer un bloc opératoire, il devra subir une grosse opération.

-Très bien. » déclara le docteur d'un air un peu pincé.

Juste à cet instant apparu le docteur Nivel, chirurgien en chef de la clinique privée Winner. C'était lui qui devait pratiquer l'opération sur Heero, grâce à des organes totalement artificiel d'un nouveau genre créés par le LabWinner.

L'opération commença peu après, et elle dura 16 heures. 16 longues heures pendant lesquelles les g-boys et Nat restèrent en salle d'attente, refusant de s'accorder du repos, à s'angoisser comme jamais encore.

Quand le chirurgien sorti enfin du bloc opératoire, il leur annonça :

« L'opération s'est bien passée, le patient semble bien réagir aux implants mais dans le doute, nous préférons le maintenir en sommeil artificiel pour toute cette semaine. En cas de rejet, il nous sera alors plus facile d'intervenir ainsi. Vous pouvez prendre du repos, mon équipe prend le relai et au moindre problème, vous serez prévenu tout de suite. » Sur ses bonnes paroles, il les quitta.

Une semaine était passée, c'était aujourd'hui qu'on arrêtait le traitement pour le sommeil artificiel de Heero et qu'il allait sans doute se réveiller. Les g-boys étaient tous réuni pour une fois. Toute cette semaine, ils avaient instaurés un roulement pour qu'au moins l'un d'entre eux soit toujours présent auprès de leur ami mais là, ils étaient tous présent, en plus de Nat pour le réveil de leur ami.

Celui-ci se produisit vers les 14 heures. Ce fut d'abord imperceptible puis au fur et à mesure, tous purent remarquer une respiration un tantinet plus rapide, un doigt qui bouge, un petit gémissement, tout ses indices qui annonce un réveil proche. Enfin, après une demie-heure d'intense attente, Heero ouvrit les yeux et la première chose qu'il senti fut un poids se projeter sur son ventre et une touffe de cheveux noir s'abattit sur lui en criant un « papa » tonitruant. Heero fit un sourire et resserra ses bras sur son fils, lui faisant un gros câlin.

« Tu m'as manqué.

-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué mon fils.

-Même si tonton Quat', et tonton Dul, et tonton Tro et tonton Wu étaient gentil, j'étais triste sans toi.

-Moi aussi j'ai été triste sans toi. Tu as été sage ?

-Oui, très.

-Très ?

-Voui.

-C'est bien. » et pendant qu'il serrait à nouveau son fils contre lui, il regarda ses amis réuni au pied de son lit et leur dit un « merci » silencieux. Tous lui firent un sourire et furent émus de voir une larme apparaître au coin de l'œil de Heero. Celui-ci, l'ayant senti arriver, cacha son visage dans le cou de son fils. Après quelques instants, Duo intervint :

« Aller Nat, viens, il faut laisser ton père ce reposer. On repassera un peu plus tard pour lui dire au revoir.

-Il reviens pas avec nous à la maison ?

-Non, pas tout de suite, il doit rester encore une semaine ici avec les docteurs. Et après, si il va vraiment mieux, il reviendra à la maison.

-Ok, au revoir papa. » et le gamin fit un énorme bisou à Heero, puis sorti de la chambre en compagnie de Quatre, Duo et Trowa. Heero tourna ses yeux étonnés vers Wufei qui était resté à ses côtés.

« J'ai quelques documents à te faire signer. » déclara le chinois, un étrange vrillement altérant sa voie. Il approcha une tablette roulante et un fauteuil et s'installa près de Heero. Il déploya une pochette en carton et sorti un stylo de sa veste.

« ... Tu nous as fait très peur tu sais, d'abord disparaître sans laisser de nouvelles, puis te retrouver si malade ...tu n'aurais vraiment pas dût.

-Pardon. Je pensais bien faire.

-Je comprend ta logique Yuy mais tu n'es pas QUE un soldat, contrairement à ce que J t'a dis. Tu es aussi un homme, un pilote de gundam, et maintenant un père. ... même si j'avoue que c'est cette dernière condition qui nous a le plus surpris. ... mais pas en mal.

-Je suis désolé de vous avoir inquiétez, ce n'était pas mon intention.

-Nous le savons, à présent. Nat est vraiment un adorable gamin, il est super. Il a été très gentil pendant ton absence même si ça ce voyait qu'il s'inquiétait. Nous l'avons installé au premier étage de la maison, dans une chambre qui a une porte communicante avec une autre chambre ... on c'est dit que tu préfèrerais.

-Oui, c'est très bien, merci.

-Nous l'avons également inscrit à l'école de la ville, il commencera ses cours dès lundi prochain. Nous voulions le mettre dans une école privée mais on a préféré attendre ton accord pour ça.

-Non, une école public sera mieux. Je ne veux pas qu'il croit qu'il est différent des autres enfants, je veux qu'il ai une enfance normale, avec des amis qu'il peut retrouver le soir pour aller jouer dans le parc ou autre.

-Très bien, il en sera fait, tiens, signe ici, il sera fait comme bon te semble, mais, tu sais qu'il est différent des autres enfants pas vrai ?

-Comment ça ?

-Il est le fils d'un pilote de gundam ... et il va vivre avec 5 hommes (peut-être une femme si Winner se décide à demander Hilde en mariage) dont l'un est complètement taré, l'autre est toujours en train de s'inquiéter pour tout le monde, un autre est un vrai mur, et moi qui suis toujours en rage à cause de Maxwell. ... Merci. Et bien voilà, tu es officiellement le père de Nat.

-Quoi ?

-Oui, le papier que tu viens de signer, ce sont des papiers d'adoption. D'habitude ça prend plus de temps mais c'est l'avantage de travailler chez les préventers et d'être ami avec un Winner. Nous avons vérifier et vu qu'aucune démarche n'avait été faite dans ce sens mais ... c'était ce que tu désirais pas vrai ?

-Bien sur que oui, merci beaucoup.

-De rien. Et ça, c'est ton contrat d'embauche aux préventers. Tu commenceras quand le médecin donnera son aval et que tu te sentira prêt. Nous avons modifié légèrement ton contrat. Contrairement à nous, tu n'es pas agent sur le terrain, tu es nommé informaticien principal de l'agence mais pour certaine missions délicates, nous ferons appel à toi malgré tout. Nous avons pensé que ce serait mieux ainsi. Ça te va ?

-C'est parfait, merci.

-Y a t-il autre chose que je puisse faire pour toi ?

-Oui.

-Tout ce que tu veux, dis moi ce que je peux faire.

-Accepte un rendez-vous avec moi.

-Un rendez-vous ?

-Oui.

-En tête à tête ?

-Oui.

-Comme dans rendez-vous amoureux ?

-Oui.

-Avec plaisir. » déclara Wufei en prenant la main de Heero. Il avait les joues légèrement rose, comme Heero du reste, et un sourire illuminait leur visage. Heero serra la main qui avait emprisonné la sienne et la porta à ses lèvres, y déposant un baiser.

« Maintenant, il me faut juste en parler à Nathan, tu comprendra que je ne peux rien faire si ça le perturbe.

-Je comprend et je suis d'accord avec toi, j'aime cet enfant moi aussi, il est adorable mais ne t'inquiète pas pour son accord, Duo et Trowa n'arrêtent pas de ce bécoter devant lui alors il a arrêter de dire « beurk » quand on s'embrasse devant lui. Ça devrait mieux passer maintenant. » déclara Wufei, un petit rire le secouant. Heero le suivi peu après et se força à se pencher pour l'embrasser. Voilà comme les choses auraient du être depuis longtemps.

FIN.


End file.
